


Bleach: The Final Bleachening

by axelDANGERfrankenstein



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelDANGERfrankenstein/pseuds/axelDANGERfrankenstein
Summary: The war is over, but then two sexy ladies both ask Ichigo out! Who will he give the d? Does he have to choose?? Find out now in Bleach: The Final Bleachening!





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Bleach ending, here's my fanfic of how I wanted it to end. Tnx 4 readign! If u flam ur a prep!

Ichigo walked through the streets of town where he lived. He and his friends had defeated King Ewok and drove back the nazi army with the power of friendship and returned peace to soul society. Now that he didn’t have to worry about fighting evil anymore, he was devoting most of his time to hitting the dab. But today he went to mall to hang out with his friends.

In the front of the mall, Tatsuki, Rukia, and Orihime were messing with each other’s hair and talking about *boys~*! But not just any boy, they were whispering about  _ Ichigo,  _ who they all had the hots for because he was the hot.

When they saw him they stopped talking about his dick and greeted him. Then Tatsuki said “Me and Rukia have to go to the bathroom. You two have fun,” she winked at Ichigo, then whispered to Orihime, “You have to tell him you like him already, or we will sacrifice you to the sun god.”

“Yes, do it,” Rukia added. Orihime gulped as the other girls went to hide in the bushes a few feet away, leaving her alone with her crush.

Ichigo succed on a dank ass vape. Orihime stared at him, looking like she was about to pass out, her face as red as a red thing.

“You ok?”

“I-I’ve always loved you, Ichigo! Please marry me and impregnate me with your godly seed!”

Before he could respond, Rukia came back out from the bushes. “Sorry Orihime, I can’t hide my feelings anymore either. I also want the Ichidick!”

Orihime smiled. “It’s ok Rukia, you are my best friend and I would never fight you for Ichigo’s love.”

“I feel the same way, I would never let this beautiful muscular man come between us.” She turned back to Ichigo. “So, who will you make your waifu?” she asked hopefully.

“I have a lot to think about I’m just gonna go home.” He replied and then went home.

He sat in his room and thought long and hard about it. Rukia and Orihime were both his good friends and they were both very sexy in their own way so he was not sure who he should say yes to. He listed everything cool about each of them  and went through it several times but it was getting him nowhere, so after a while he decided to forget it and watch trashy tv for a while. Sister Wives was on. It gave him an idea!

The next day Ichigo went to the Mormon church and married Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Nel, Soi Fon, Hiyori ,Yuzu, Karin, Riruka, Halibel, Unohana, Renji, and Chad. They all lived happily ever and he fathered hundreds of children with his many wives. There were so many that they took over an island and became their own sovereign nation.

Ichigo wisely ruled over Ichigoland for many years until he was old and on his deathbed. Since everyone in the country was related to him, they all fought over who would inherit the crown. There was chaos and carnage in the streets until they got nuked.


End file.
